


The semi historical Diary of Arinina maironiel

by Herinke



Series: The Documentation of Arinina Maironiel [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Female!Tyelpe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, femTyelpe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herinke/pseuds/Herinke
Summary: Arinina Maironiel is a historical figure shrouded in controversy and mystery. Mostly known as an old wives tale to show children what happens to children who are kidnapped by Sauron. Was she truly a historical figure? Was she truly of the Feanorian line? Or was she a poor elf kidnapped by Sauron who In turn rose to power? After much debate scholars finally release what is thought of as Arinina's diary. And the contents are truly dumbfounding. Are you ready to take a peek into this mysterious semi historical figure?
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Series: The Documentation of Arinina Maironiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898329
Kudos: 18





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic so I hope y'all enjoy!! I was pretty excited to write this! I have so many ideas I want to do with this!

Herein lies the Abridged version of what scholars believe to be the diary of Arinina Maironiel  
Due to the condition in which this diary was found some entries may be incomplete or totally lost due to time and as such will contain gaps in knowledge that we will not be able to fill.

Author's note: Scholars disagree which surname, if any should be applied here. Many disagree to who her parentage is and if it should be applied at all. Which brings us to The Sauroniel vs Maironiel debate which had gone on for many years without much movement on either side. Interestingly the debate either doesn't care or ignores the other side of this argument which is Arinina's mother. Though that side is much more clear as Arinina's use of high elvish and the Feanorian þ implies Noldoric parentage and Feanorian loyalty. Either way there is no way of knowing truly who her mother is unless you concur with the theory that she is a Feanorian. For this book I shall use Marioniel to simplify things. 

A short history of this document is as follows; This document was found in the ruins of Mordor in the year 3022 following a excavation of the ruins. It was thus given to Elrond Peredhel who took the dairy and started to transcribe the document. However it would not be finished until After it came to Valinor and fell into the hands of scholars. It was debated for many years wether this document was real or faked. 

This year it was finally completed and published causing controversy. One side says it's foolish to push the legitimacy of an old wives tale, others believe that Arinina Maironiel was a real woman and was truly the daughter of Sauron and a Feanorian. This dairy offers no absolution to either question and I feel in my heart that the answer will never be quite proven.

The Author Voroþanya Fíniel of Tirion F.A Valinor


	2. The crazy days, the city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arininia doesn't Understand Empathy, Her Mother is worried, and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind Of a short chapter, but this is mostly to introduce plot, the environment and tone of the story! I hope you guys like it :)

[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Beginning of the diary is not the true beginning. Multiple pages were obviously purposely ripped out. When Exactly this diary was started is unclear; As is the exact age of Arinina. Her begetting day is known yet the exact year is not stated as she never explicitly states her age or her begetting year. If it was recorded in an official document it was lost during the sacking of Eregion.]

SA 1489 Tuilë

Dear Diary, Today was a pretty boring day. My Mother and I went for a walk in the Gardens as the Gardeners added some flowers in the Garden. Some Roses were planted by the 

windows that look into the library, and then some foliage was added to fill in some bare spots that the wilted flowers left from the change of seasons. I knew My Mother had 

another reason for taking me to the Gardens; she only took her strolls after Dinner and they were usually done alone. Of course I ended up being correct; after we had strolled 

around and my Mother pointed out the new Flowers and foliage she sat me down on a bench and gave me that look. The look she usually gets when she wants to talk to me about 

something serious. It was about the whole maid situation. She had caught wind of the situation, probably from the maid herself. But anyways she went on and on about how I need 

to be more understanding, and how I can not just hit people. I tried to listen but It was pretty hard. I just don't understand. Why couldn't I hit her? she was the one not doing her 

job and disrespecting me. I had the absolute right to put her back on track. I then retorted back to her that Father would have done the same thing. Which was probably not the 

right thing to say because my Mother's grey eyes start blazing. ( I forget that she wasn't born on these shores though she doesn't really speak about her home ) She starts on how I 

should not want or even try to imitate my Father ( which I wasn't and wouldn't really want to! I am my own person thank you very much Mom. I was just pointing out the fact that 

My Father would probably agree with what I did. But I think mom didn't really understand that ) Sometimes he needs to be reminded to be kind, and how Father would never hit 

someone he loved and I should learn to love people and respect the staff. When she was finished she looked at me expectantly and I of course said I understood. But I don't. I am 

not sure if there is perhaps something wrong with me, or if there could ever be something wrong with me, Given my heritage. But I have a vague sense of dread. Dread of what I 

am not totally sure. What if there really was something wrong with me? Why can't I feel the way my Mom feels? And to make me feel even worse Mother smiles at me, gets up and 

hugs me. which makes me feel even more frustrated. But as per usual diary I shoved it down to my belly. There isn't anything wrong with me, I am a child of two immortal beings, 

can not get sick! I am well!

After the talk nothing really happened today dear diary. We went back inside to eat a lunch of bread and cheese ( My favorite! ) and I even got to see NImwen! she passed by me in

the hallway and waved which pleased me. She was probably doing some cleaning as she was carrying a bucket filled with water and going to the South wing which is where the 

guest rooms are located. Perhaps we have some guests that had just came? Either way the chance of me seeing or visiting the guests are low as I am still punished even though I 

was talked to and forced to give an apology which I did after we came inside, but it isn't really worth retelling as it was quite unimportant. 

My Father didn't have much to say about the situation even though I know he knows about it. He tends to know things before my Mother does, which is at times quite annoying. I 

am sure my Mother will speak to him about it still, but he knows. Father kept on sending me knowing looks as Mother was talking to him about her new project. Rings she said. 

Three to be precise, though I did not manage to catch what they were for. But this project seems to be a project for the both of them, as My father said he would help as needed. 

They shall start on the morrow; Mother seems to have designs for them already. I am excited, my parents while together working in the forge can make beautiful things. Beautiful 

things that I am not well versed in. I am not quite interested in creating things out of metal. It is heavy work that I am not willing to do even if its a family occupation. 

The science behind these rings are beyond me anyways, But I do enjoy hearing them talk about it. They sound so passionate and in love it makes my chest clench when I see them 

that way. 

But Anyways Dear Diary, I must go to "Sleep" now, as I have a long day of lessons tomorrow for language. I am learning my mother's language! and I am very excited! 

[NOTE: The identification of the maid was never verified. Attempts to identify said maid was attempted but She either stayed in Middle Earth, Is still in Mandos or she does not wish to be found.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to add a chapter every Thursday or Wednesday! it really depends on my schedule. But either way once a week is the plan!


	3. Headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the unieasiness in the air is suffocating, and Arinina has no idea how to fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yall I am still alive, and this story is not going to be scrapped! sorry for the wait, I am going to try to be more regular in the posting

S.A Mid Summer

Dear Diary, I am sorry that I have been unable to write in you for awhile; things have been quite busy and a bit strange too. I admit I forgot about you for awhile.

These past few days have been strange. I have an awful feeling; in the air of my home city, a restless fog that is upon us all, with no way to escape its claws. the reason for all this 

started a few nights ago when my Mother and Father had a fight. Just before my Mother's ring were done in fact. (her masterpieces that Father never saw before he left. they are quite 

glorious, and beautiful, and it pains me to think Father never saw them. He would have been proud) 

I am not sure what the fight was about, as they did not have it in my presence. I do not even know where it happened at. But that is not really important as my Parents didn't talk 

all through supper. I could tell Father was angry, his eyes glowed like embers, and his power hummed gently through the air and settled deep in my bones. It was wrapped all 

around me in a metaphysical hug. I am sure that my Mom , in all her elvishness could feel the barely perceptible thrum of power. ( sometimes I think she ignores it for plausible 

deniability)

It was that night after supper, we had left the dining room and went to the sitting room, it was there when My Father announced he was leaving to travel for a bit. Mom frowned, 

but did not say anything directly in front of me. but her grey eyes held none of their usual gentleness. I was speechless, and a bit sad. I did not want him to go and leave.

Father asked me to join, but I did not really know how to reply, I was divided in my love between my Mother and my Father. I was close to my Father, as he taught me magic, 

singing, and his science: his potions and his surgical joys. But My Mother is not as powerful. She was mighty in her own way, her strongness of will shone from her Fea. But she 

is so delicate, one wrong step from her would kill her instantly. who was I to take myself away from her, my Mother, my rock. I could not do it, and I ended up declining My 

Father's offer. ( she was so crushable, its strange to realize I could hug her too tight and crush her)

Mom did not watch him leave, she stayed in her chair by the fire place, her book in her hands going unread. I went with my Father up to the porch, hugged him and watched him

leave until he was but a speck of dust in the air ( Dad told me to take care, and keep studying. He also told me to watch over mom, and the only thing I could do is nod) 

I asked Nimwen what she thought about all this yesterday while she was picking up the laundry to take downstairs. She shrugged, her ears twitching as they normally do when she 

is thinking. " Well m'lady, your Father will come back soon from his travels and nothing will really changed I suppose. Though I also think that he won't be gone long, He never 

fights with your Mother as bad as they did the other day, and I doubt he would leave for long without coming back to set things right again" The fact that that Nimwen knew about

the fight was concerning; Mother and Father try to never fight in public, as they both know that every staff member of the Palace loves to Gossip. Gossip was bad for the both of

them. The talk left me unsettled, though I have not reason to: everything seems to be perfect. I am safe within my house, my city, with my parents. Then why Dear Diary do I feel 

this way? I have tried to remedy it by going out for walks, spinning some cotton, and other things. But the worry is always pressing down on me, like a rock on my chest, crushing

me. 

Perhaps I am uneasy because my Father is gone too. He has never left the city for as long as I have been alive, never been further then a call away. Its innerving to go out of my 

rooms and not feel him, his presence that I have known since before I was even born. Like a well known lullaby that I don't need to look at a song book for the lyrics anymore. I 

know the song and the lyrics by instinct.

My Mother's quietness is also concerning. Sometimes she gets this far off look in her eyes, as if she is reliving her past, but sometimes even more disturbing her face will go blank, 

expressionless and there would be no telling what she was thinking of.....

I think I shall stop writing now Diary, I am exhausted mentallty speaking and must rest for a bit, perhaps I shall lay down with my Mother; she has been sleeping much more 

lately...

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins! Still trying to decide somethings but I'll try to get the next chapter done by next Thursday! See y'all then!


End file.
